The Doctors New Companion
by DemonFox1240
Summary: After The Doctor saves London from the Titanic, he finds himself with a new companion, Jenna. However along their adventures The Doctor soon realizes that they have more in common then he originally thought.
1. Meeting

The doctors new companion.

Disclaimer I do not own doctor who, I do this for fun and not a profit.

I have been on a doctor who kick lately, so I decided to write a story about it. This story is going to have a lot of action, some romance, and favorite characters you love. It kind of goes through the story line(also with new adventures) and play out differently then in the actual show.

So it takes place right after the Titanic almost destroyed London and the doctor runs into new girl that's like himself in more then one way. She then becomes his new companion and both of them meet up with new and old friends, save the universe, and fight aliens at every corner!

The Doctor sighed and stepped into the TARDIS. He wondered why he had to be a never ending fire, for everyone who came near him got burnt. To many lives where lost today, all because of that one greedy man that built the Titanic. So many good people had died and some not so good had lived. However at least one good mans life he had made better, yet he also made thousands worse. Why did he have to be a wild fire?

He flipped a few switches and turned a few knobs, then he pulled the lever, making him travel back in time. However something wasn't right. The TARDIS started smoking and went bazurk! It flipped the Doctor backwards and sent him flying throughout all different rooms of the TARDIS. When he landed back in the control room he pulled down the lever and the TARDIS landed back in normal time. The smoke coming out of the TARDIS was making it hard for the Doctor to breath, so he stepped out side. It was still dark and cold out. "WHAT?" said the Doctor in a rather loud voice under his hard coughs.

He backed away from the TARDIS and realized he was in a dark ally. He backed up toward the street when suddenly he got tackled down from the behind.

Jenna was walking down the street when she herd footsteps behind her. Barley nobody was in London since every Christmas there was alien attacks plus it was 3 o'clock in the morning, a lot of bad things were happening to her lately so she wasn't going to take any chances. She stopped and turned around the footsteps stopped and nobody was around " Come on I know you there are following me,so come out So I can see you! There was a green glow of light behind a car. A fish/human like alien walked out. "oh no! They found me" Jenna whispered. She then saw more green lights appear all around her!

Jenna then turned around and started running as fast as she can. She then herd a weird sound in the distance, anything was safer then these weird aliens so she ran towards it. She herd tones of footsteps following her. Luckily they weren't as nearly as fast as her. She looked up ahead and smoke was coming out of the ally in front of her, then she saw green lights ahead of her. So she quickly turned the corner. Yet she bumped into someone with a big *thud*.

Both the Doctor and Jenna went down hard. "Sorry, so sorry" said Jenna. "Oh it's fi- "said the Doctor before Jenna put her hand over his mouth. She pushed him behind some garbage cans and she jumped behind them too. "What's going on" said the Doctor. "Shhh! They will hear you! "The Doctor looked out from behind the tins and saw fish/human creatures ! Better known as Zeptillians for the Doctor. The Doctor ducked back behind the tin and almost stopped breathing, worried if they herd him they would shoot him and the girl down.

One of them started walking down the ally, it was just about to reach them when one of them said "something move down the road", but it sounded like bubbles to both the Doctor and Jenna. All of them went down the road to look for her.

The Doctor turned toward Jenna, who was now breathing heavily and sitting against the wall, "Why were thoughs things chasing after you"? Jenna, without even looking at him said" How do I know? You think I know I know how to speak that language?" "Yah it's weird I had no idea what they were saying either!"said the Doctor. "Jenna could tell he was concerned about this. "Soooooo, what's your name, got one don't yah"? The doctor looked at Jenna intensely, the way she said it sounded like she knows something " Doctor, just the Doctor". Jenna tilted her head back and smiled. " well if you should know, my name is Jenna, like yours, no more, no less".

"How long have they been chasing you" ? Jenna took awhile to think about this... "Well ever since I was about 5 years old." The doctor stood up like lightning to this remark. " SINCE YOU WERE FIVE! How old are you now"? "21" "21! THEY BEEN CHASING YOU 16 YEARS! "Well yah, I mean I couldn't tell anyone about it, they would think I was mad! Put me in the looney bid and examine my head"! The doctor took a moment to calm down.

"What about your family they must know about them, they been chasing you for almost all your life." *Sniff* The doctor turned toward Jenna who had tears welded in her eyes. He then needled to her side he then put a hand on her shoulder " What happened?" she took a second to breath in "When I was 7 my parents found out about them, they were about to pack up and move away... T-they didn't know what else to do. But that night those things came... Our house was surrounded and they they blew my house up with my family inside... Non of them made it. I have no idea how I survived it, but after that every thing had changed." A tear rolled down Jenna's face. The doctor then embraced her in a hug "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"But right now we have to figure out why they are chasing me" Jenna then stood up proudly and wiped away the tears.

Jenna turned toward the Doctor and with a side smile simply said " So you want to see my house"? "Do you want to see my house"? Jenna then walked out into the street, where a light pole shined over her. The Doctor finally go a good look at her. She had brown, wavy, hair that blocked out her left eye. And her eyes were big and brown as well. She also had flawless skin, except for a line of light freckles across her nose.

She wore a black trench coat and black slick pants. Her shirt was a dark lavender and looked as if it was silk. She finally had 1 fingerless glove on her right hand.

He then noticed a half smile across her face. "Well do you want to see it or not"? Jenna started walking and doctor then started walking along side of her.

"Do you do this often" asked the doctor, "what do you mean, do I do what often?", "I MEAN do you always bump into strangers and show them your house or am I just special"? "No and Yes. I don't show strangers my house, for I don't ever bump into them. And yes you are special". The Doctor looked at her as if she had four heads. "What do you mean I'm special"? Jenna stopped and turned to face the Doctor. " I mean that your the first person that saw though's things and didn't run away screaming. And for another matter... You seem to know about those things". "Zaptillians, they are called Zaptillians. And they are not creatures they are aliens. And right now I have to find out what they want with you." said the Doctor.

There was a long silence as they kept walking, Jenna then stopped in front of an old, abandoned house. Right next to it was one blew up, the Doctor didn't have to ask... He know's that house was Jenna's. She then searched in her coat pocket for something. " Looking for your key?" asked the doctor as he looked up and down the street, no lights or cars were in the street or houses. "No, not looking for a key, I don't have one", she then pulled out a gun. "WOW, your not going to blow the door down now are ya"! Jenna could hear the panic in his voice. "No, No nothing of the sort! " she then aimed the gun at the door." Just watch". She pulled the trigger and a low hum was produced as a blue steady ray came out of the gun and hit the door. Jenna released the trigger and the blue ray had stopped. " I normally don't like guns but I don't mind them if they don't hurt anything". The Doctor couldn't hear Jenna's words for he was still in shock of what he saw.

Jenna saw his surprised face and took his hand, she then guided him up the three worn stairs. " Come on now, I know you'll get a kick out of this". Jenna then took a step and walked right through the door! The Doctor was astonished! How could a human get a hold of this type of technology! It wasn't supposed to be invented until the year 3 billion and 4! Jenna then stuck her head through the door " coming or what"? The Doctor then walked through the door and stared at the flat he was standing in. It looked like a normal flat, except for a countless number of blue prints laid out every where. With it were hundreds of finished and unfinished inventions. He looked at the blue prints of a couple of inventions, this girl was a genius! Some of these things were not invented until after the Earth blew up!

Jenna then walked into the room, " I guess your a little thirsty after that walk", she nodded toward the Doctor to follow, and so he did. They walked down a long hallway and they ended up in the kitchen. " do you want water, or I have juice-" Jenna stopped talking after something broke in the other room. She shut the refrigerator and she and the Doctor both stood there looking toward where the sound came from. Jenna took a few steps forward and a Zaptillian appeared in the door way!

Jenna and the Doctor ducked behind the counter as the Zaptillian started firing at them. Jenna started to stand up but the Doctor took ahold of her arm, " what do you think your doing"! Jenna just kneeled there staring at the ground, then that smile appeared on her face. " 16 years, 16 years though's Zaptillians have been chasing me, " Jenna turned toward the Doctor, " do you really think I haven't learned to protect myself"? Then, before the Doctor could stop her she jumped over the counter. It happened as if in slow-mo to the Doctor. After she jumped she landed and slide on her back across the floor, each laser bullet missing just by centimeters. Then when she was just about to reach the Zaptillian she pushed up by her hands and did a back flip in the air. But when her feet kicked up it hit the Zaptillian square in the jaw, knocking the gun out of its hand. Then as if planned Jenna landed flat on her feet and caught the gun. She then aimed it at him and nodded toward the Doctorto come by her side, So he followed. "Ok Zaptillian, who are yah, and what the hell do you want with me"?!

Ok so that's it for this chapter, it was mostly about the introduction of however however the next chapter is going to be full of action and suspense! If you have any suggestions please leave a comment. and I'm not exactly sure if there should be a romantic relationship between them or not, but I'm kinda leaning toward it.


	2. Zaptillians

The doctors new companion

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own doctor who, I do this for fun and not a profit.

Ok so the last chapter kinda showed the emotional side to Jenna, but let me just say... Theres not a lot of that tied into her character. I want to give Jenna a bad ass image, yet still have that emotional part of her ( like Rose ). Any-who, this chapter is going to kick ass so hopefully you guys will enjoy.

~ The doctors new companion~

. "Ok Zaptillian, who are yah, and what the hell do you want with me?! This time however, instead of bubbles the Zaptillian spoke words, the words" As if I would tell you mindless humans"! Jenna just stood there in shock, in all her years of living she had never herd them talk before. " Haha not going to play that little trick on me again now are yah, who knew that all I had to do was to crank up the old sonic screwdriver to channel sound waves through the 10nth frequency, instead of the 11nth" said a doctor while admiring his screwdriver with great pride. " I'm sorry but did I just miss something hear"?

The doctor looked over at Jenna as if she had 4 heads but the Doctor took the liberty of explaining it to her. " You see Jenna your human talk is on the 11 nth sound frequency, which means its easy to hear from all alien kind, but the 10nth frequency is lower and is harder to hear, especially threw your humans atmosphere. So with my handy dandy sonic screwdriver I was able to put a barrier around us allowing us to understand these Zaptillans.

"Your smart, even for a mindless human like yourself". Said the Zaptillian. Truthfully both the Doctor and Jenna almost forgot about him, for the Doctor was having fun explaining sound frequencies to someone who was interested and Jenna was to busy listening to someone who knew more about something then she did ( which was often pretty rare).

" Hey your one to talk, you should know that the human race is a fine race! Humans have accomplished so much with there time here on Earth! And you know what I am glad to be a part of it!" the Doctor took Jenna's words by surprise, they sounded like something he would say. "Oh yah and if I may intrude, not really human, Timelord" ( the Doctor then waved his hands in the air, like jazz hands). Jenna glanced at the Doctor " you mean to tell me your an alien too"?

The Doctor then just shook his head and smiled " Now you still have not answered my friend's questions yet, who are you and What do you want with her"? The Zaptillian had no response, until Jenna held the gun up pointed at his head, " How about this, you answer my questions and your brain matter won't go flying on the walls of this room". Her smile alone put a chilling sensation down his spine, she was not joking.

"Tifoe, Tifoe is my name" Jenna still aimed the gun at his head " go on" she said with a warning tone."The Zaptillians are planning something, something that involves you, the Zaptillian leader is already doing experiments on other life forms for something, however he says your the missing link". "And do you know what those experiments is for"? ( Asked the Doctor) " No, no I don't I swear, only the emperor knows.

Jenna slowly put down gun. The Zaptillian made a run for it and Jenna was aiming her gun, but the Doctor slowly forced down the gun. Jenna was still looking at the direction where he had run towards, the window in the family room."You know what's really sad Doctor"? The doctor looked confused ,What was sad about what just went on? "I never knew how to even work this gun"!

Jenna tried to hold in the laughing spirit, which was just about to explode and she glanced at the Doctor and he was trying to hold his laughter in as well. However when there eyes met they both burst out laughing. The Doctor had to put his hand on Jenna's shoulder to support himself from falling over with laughter.

It felt like they where laughing for hours. However when the laughter died down, Jenna and the Doctor got serious. " Ok so, if we want to find out what the reason is for the whole Zaptillian race chasing after you we have to go see the man in charge... The Zaptillian emperor". Jenna looked at the Doctor questionably. " What do you mean ? The Zaptillian

Base or ship could be hiding anywhere in the Earth atmosphere, and I don't see how we could possibly get there"! The Doctor just took her hand and smiled, "follow me".

They then ran hand by hand down the street towards the TARDIS. The Doctor hasn't felt this happy since he had been with Rose, there was something about Jenna that he liked, however he couldn't put his finger on it.

~ the doctors new companion~

"The TARDIS is just ahead, a ship where we can go anywhere at any time" said The Doctor. "What the hec- " is all Jenna said before... "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Doctor and Jenna both exchanged glances, that was certainly a young girl screaming, the Doctor and Jenna ran towards the little girl. They ran down the ally where the noise came from (which was right next to the ally where the TARDIS was parked). There at the end of the ally was a little girl crying in a ball. However when they got close enough to her green lights glowed around them, "it's a trap" said Jenna.

The girl then transformed into a Zaptillian, the green lights then beamed down hundreds of Zaptillian's that surrounded them. Two of the Zaptillian's sneaked up from the behind of the Doctor and Jenna and grabbed them. The Doctor and Jenna both struggled.

However Jenna took the Zaptillian by the arm and flipped him over onto his back and stole his gun. She aimed at the Zaptillian that held captive the Doctor."Please, Jenna put down the gun, nobody needs to get hurt" said one of the Zaptillian ' s said. Jenna could tell he was in charge of this Zaptillian troop, for his outfit contained tons of metals and he wore what looked like to be an old Navy hat. " I will shoot, you were the ones that killed my family after all" said Jenna having a blood thirsty look in her eyes. "Jen- " said the Doctor before the Zaptillian wrapped his arm around his throat and prevented him from breathing. Jenna lowered her gun slightly "Let him go, he's not a part of this"!

The Zaptillian eyed her suspiciously... They found her weak spot. " Only if you come with us" the Zaptillian commander waved his hand and all of the Zaptillian's aimed there gun at the Doctor. His face was turning red with a lack of air. " Or else we will kill him". Jenna had a disgusted look on her face, how could they do this. She threw down the gun and it slid toward the commander" wise choice" said the Zaptillian. He then let the Doctor go and he crumbled toward the ground.

"DOCTOR"!' shouted Jenna. She then started running toward the Doctor ,who was now getting up very slowly, however three Zaptillian's held her back. Then she started to feel tired and limp she looked down at her arm and saw that on of them injected her with something. However she kept fighting to get to the Doctor... Until her vision began to blur and everything went black.

~ the doctors new compainion~

The Doctor couldn't breath. The blood rushing to his head made it hard to see. He then glanced over at Jenna who was now aiming the gun at a Zaptillian. He tried to say something how ever the Zaptillian gripped his throat harder. He was getting light headed and then he saw Jenna sliding the gum toward the Zaptillian general. The Zaptillian let him go, which he wasn't expecting. He crumbled to the floor. He felt weak, he tried to get up but he had to go slowly. He herd a thud and even though it felt like millions of knives in his body he staggered up rapidly.

He glanced at Jenna who was now unconscious. He started running toward her. However green lights glowed on the Zaptillian's and Jenna and they deterialized and shot up into the sky.

The Doctor ran towards the TARDIS tripping most of the way. He opened the door to the TARDIS and ran in. Everything looked to be back to normal. He then again pushed in a few buttons, flipped a few levers and he was off.

~the doctors new companion~

Jenna was in a dizzy haze, she looked around and saw dozens of Zaptillians around her. She noticed that on of them where playing with her arm, she looked down and saw that she was connected to hundreds of wires, she looked like a Christmas tree. He backed up " alright she is hooked up your majesty, ready for the experiment".

" Good, now take it nice and slow, we don't want to kill her she is very rare". This woke Jenna right up, no way she was going to be experimented on. He eyes shot open "what are yah going to do to me"?! The Zaptillian emperor looked at Jenna " well, it's a sham you woke up, now you will feel all of the pain". " TELL ME" shouted Jenna.

He took a moment to think, " we'll I guess you have the right to know... Inside your blood stream you have blood cells of one of the rarest spices in existence, Timelords. And with that DNA we might be able to alterize it. Then once we have the DNA of a true Timelord, then we can eject it into ourselves to make us almost immortal. Well I have done enough talking, Lupiece extract the blood. One of the Zaptillian's came over to her and drew some of her blood. However Jenna wasn't paying attention. She wasn't human, she was going to be something different, an alien, the Doctor. He was a Timelord too!

"AHHHHHHHH"! Her scream of pain, stopped her thoughts, they electrocuted her.

" remove wires A-2 , V-12, M-22 and C-4" . They continued to electrocute her, she was dripping with sweat they were about to do it again when suddenly the room echoed with a strange noise. A blue box appeared in the room reading police public call box, better known as the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped out and ran toward Jenna " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you".

"You there what do you want"! Roared the Zaptillian emperor. The Doctor looked at him angrily, " I want you to release her immediately" ! "Sorry there but cannot do, we are creating Timelord blood from hers". The Doctor looked pissed " if you keep this up you will kill her"! " I don't care you don't come across blood like this every day.". The Doctor looked down " then I will have to take her by force" he reached toward Jenna but stopped when the Zaptillian emperor pulled out a big button.

"Now Doctor one or move and I will electrocute her to death and eventually destroying the ship with you in it". The Doctor stopped " then release her and take me, unlike her I am a Timelord". The emperor smiled and set the button down next to Jenna. He grabbed the Doctor by the arm, " I will take you and her". Jenna had enough, no more lives where going to be ended because of people protecting her. She lifted her arm up and pressed the button, she glanced at the Doctor before she would die, a surprised look was on his face, a look she was going to miss then thousands of bolts of electricity flowed into her and caused an explosion. The Doctor and the emperor flew back and Jenna in the opposite direction.

POWER OVERLOAD! POWER OVERLOAD roared on the speakers and the ship started to break into pieces. The Doctor got up and ran toward Jenna, he didn't know if she was still breathing. He scooped her in her arms and ran toward the TARDIS. He opened the door and ran inside.

The Doctor laid Jenna down on the ground carefully, flipped a few switches and was off. And the Doctor flew away leaving behind a blown up spaceship.

~the doctors new companion~

Jenna shot up, her body hurt everywhere, and it didn't help she was laying on the floor. The Doctor was by her side instantly, " how are you still alive"!

" Oh yah that makes me feel a lot better,thanks".

" I didn't mean it like that, it's just you should be dead".

" I should be but I'm not, i guess you stuck with me for awhile". She smiled.

"sadly yes". She punched him in the arm and he smiled.

" Kidding, just kidding".

Jenna stood up, "well I guess we are in the TARDIS so ( she looked at the Doctor) where are we going next. He smiled stood up and danced around happily as he pushed buttons and flipped switches, "Hang on" he said as the TARDIS blasted off to their next adventure.

~ the doctors new companion~

Well that's it for this chapter, I hoped you guys enjoyed it if you have any comments or suggestion please post. Well any way, in the next chapter I'm thinking about the Doctor and Jenna to travel back to the Baroque periods where a dark new comer musicians music puts people into a perminet dirt nap.


	3. Baroque Music

The Doctors new companion

Chapter 3

Ok then I guess we are on chapter 3. Wahoo! Any way, like I said in the last chapter, this story is about Jenna and The Doctor traveling back In time to the Baroque period, to a day of celebration of the King of France son birthday. There townsfolk, travelers and famous musicians are trying out for the Princes court musician. A 7 day event however turns worse when a girl musician comes to play and when she plays her black violin, people die under mysterious conditions. Alright let the music begin!

~ the doctors new companion~

The TARDIS stopped " So Doctor, where did you land us". The Doctor looked at Jenna and smiled, " I have taken us to France". Jenna looked a little confused, " Wait, this thing can go anywhere in the universe at any time, and you chose to go to France"? The Doctor rolled his eyes and jumped up and down anxiously. With a big grin he shouted " Not just any day, September 27, 1623"! Jenna was still confused even though she was smart in the science department she wasn't the sharpest about history, the Doctor couldn't hold his unknown knowledge any longer. " September 27, Louis the thirteenth's birthday, a 7 day celebration featuring the most talented musicians of all time, not to mention after the 7 days are up he will be crowned King of France"!

" So what are we waiting for, Timelord"! Jenna started walking toward the door until the Doctor took her by the hand. " Not looking like that you aren't, if anyone sees a girl with 21rst century clothing, it could cause a whole time distortion or worse a paradox , and we don't want that now do we"? Jenna rolled her eyes " Fine you worry wart, where can I change out of my paradox pants"? The Doctor giggled at this remark, " First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left". Jenna shook her head in surprise. Yet she smiled " alright be back in a jiffy".

The Doctor was fiddling with the controls of the TARDIS to find out why it smoked up earlier. Then Jenna walked out, her hair was tied up in a messy bun in the back, however the she had done it looks as if it took hours. She had a poofy golden silk dress on, down the middle it was tinted green with bright small golden flowers, the sleeves was a bright gold with flower petals dripping down the sides and as it got down to her wrists it extended into bright red cuffs. And around her neck was a stunning diamond necklace, with pearls that draped down making it look like crystal leaves.

" Well, what do you think"? asked Jenna with an impressive tone. The Doctor was stunned, she looked like a glowing forest, beautiful. " Perfect, nobody will think that you are from another time period". Jenna just smiled and said " what about your gid'up"! " What this, this is a multi time outfit, fits in at any time"! Jenna shook her head, " Whatever you say Doc".

The Doctor and Jenna stepped out of the TARDIS, rows of houses continued down cobblestone path. And along the path were decretive pink and white rose bushes. Jenna was awed, " Well, what do you think"? Asked the Doctor. " Breathless", was all she could say.

Jenna then turned around wanting to see the famous TARDIS, for she couldn't remember much when the Zaptillians electrocuted her. A confused face was cast apon her as all she saw was a blue 1950's telephone box. She walked up and knocked on the siding, wood. " It's small, I mean really small compared to the inside, how"? The Doctor smiled, he loved it when his companions found out the truth of the TARDIS. " Gallifrey, my home planets, technology". Jenna just nodded her head and backed away.

A roaring applause, was herd. The Doctor took Jenna's hand and said " Come on, it's starting, I don't want to miss a second of it"! Jenna and the Doctor ran hand in hand down the street, then they came to a large opening. Thousands of people stood there, everyone cheering for the king.

"King Henry the fifth, not one of my favorite" whispered the Doctor in Jenna's ear. The king raised his hand, the crowed automatically went silent. " I want to thank you all for attending my son Louis 7 day birthday celebration and coronation. Now I have called upon the most best and well known musicians in all of the kingdom to compete in being my sons new court musician! However I will also be giving the chance to all of the kingdoms people to play this week"! The crowd cheered louder then Jenna could imagine, she had to cover her ears to make sure they didn't bleed. The king raised his hand once again " However if the musician dose not fulfill my expectations, into the gallos they go!( The king laughed ) Now at the end of my rein my son shall choose his champion... Now let the music begin"! The crowd cheered and so did Jenna.

"So befor the music starts, do you want to take a tour of 16hundreds France" asked the Doctor. "It would be my honor" said Jenna as she curtsied. The Doctor smiled and they walked down the street.

"Wow, look at all of the shops"! The Doctor rolled his eyes " Now don't be thinking of buying anything, I swear my wardrobe is so full, one more piece of clothing and it will burst"! Jenna laughed " I know, I'm glad I found this in that mess"!

As the Doctor and Jenna walked down the street all eyes were on them, some people even bowed " Doctor why are all these people staring"? "Hmmm? Oh well look at you, they probrolly think you are royalty." Jenna looked shocked " Me royalty, in your dreams, for heaven sakes I couldn't stand those high-heal devil shoes I wore sneakers"! The Doctor chuckled, the only girl that would wear sneakers on the princes birthday.

Then the Doctor herd violin music, one of the best they had ever herd. "Come on Doctor"! Jenna took his hand and led him toward the sound. When they turned the corner they saw a girl with jet black hair playing a black violin. Jenna was astounded " I never herd anyone play that good"! " Neither have I" said the Doctor. Jenna and the Doctor walked closer, they then saw she was wearing a blue dress with sleeves that went down as far as her elbows and they turned into a bouquet of laces as did the bottom of her dress.

Jenna walked up to her " WOW, I never herd anyone play that good in my life"! The girl smiled " Oh your just saying that milady". Jenna's cheeks got red." First don't call me MILADY, call me Jenna, my name and second I don't lie, and you have talent and may I say you have a lot of it! Are you going to try out for the princes court musician"? " Oh me, no! I am nothing compared to those other musicians"! " Ah, to bad, you would of had a good chance, your better then those guys anyway"!

The Doctor cut in " So what's your name miss"? "Oh, it's Alice". "Oh well it's nice to meet you Alice, say you wouldn't know a place to stay for the week would you"? Alice nodded " Yes just past the castle and take a right when you see Walnut bakery, keep walking and a sleep -in will be there". The Doctor nodded " Thank you"!

" Well that girl seemed nice" said Jenna "Yes, to bad she isn't perfor-" AHHHHHHHHHHH! "What on Earth was that"!? " I don't know, but I think we ada check it out" said the Doctor. He and Jenna rushed toward the scream, then there lied a man in a dark ally. The Doctor was then kneeling by the man he examined the mans head and found an enormous amount of bleeding coming from his ear. " It seems this man has experienced a very loud sound wave, like all of the sounds in the world being herd at once, he's lucky his head didn't explode"! Whispered the Doctor in Jenna's ear

"Well what could have caused it"? Asked Jenna. "I have the faintest idea". Then Jenna kneeled down and held the mans hand in one of her own, " Doctor what is this strange mark"? (It looked like this £ ) " The Doctor examined it, "it looks like the mark of an Poestess ". " Ummmm, your saying that as if I know what it is". The Doctor loved explaining things to Jenna even though they have only known each other for nearly a day or two. "A Poestess is an alien that lives light years away from here, to blend in they take a form of a typical thing you see. Each on of the Poestess love to kill anyone with on touch of the head , it gives off an enormous sound to the brain and earmand when they do they always leave this symbol".

This sent chills down Jenna's back. "Sorry Jenna but it dose not look like this is going to be that fun of a get away trip". " No biggy, hey you have a TARDIS, you can make it up to me later". Jenna and the Doctor walked away from the body " Well we arnt leaving till we catch this Poestess, think of tha damage it can cause.

~the doctors new companion~

The Doctor and Jenna walked under the castles stone arch bridge "wow a place this big a Poestess can hide any were" said Jenna. " Well not exactly, Poestess take a form of something small and which is used quit"- CRASH!

Someone ran right into Jenna and both of them fell to the floor. " Who did that now"! Jenna glanced over at the person that knocked her over, he had dark hair down to his shoulders he had an old century mustache.

"So sorry about that.. ( there was a slight pause as he looked at Jenna, which made the Doctor uneasy, he hated it when people stared like that or even hit on his companions)...mistress". He smiled and bowed. "Let me introduce myself, I am Prince Louis" he bowed and kissed Jenna's hand.

She pulled her hand away and the she curtsied while the Doctor bowed. " I am the Doctor and this is my companion Princess Jenna". Jenna looked at the Doctor, "PRINCESS!The next time we are alone the Doctor is going to get hit so hard it will send him into the next century" thought Jenna The prince smiled "Now what is a fine lady and yourself doing out here when a grand festival is taking place". "Well we are actually about to find a place to stay for the festival" said the Doctor.

The prince smiled well "If that's the case, why don't you stay with me in the castle" ( he raised a eyebrow and smiled at Jenna). "Oh no, we can't possibly" said Jenna ,"Oh nonsense, we would be happy to" said the Doctor. "Great" said the prince, even a blind man could tell he was smiling. "Just follow me".

~the doctors new companion~

As Jenna walked into the castle she was awed, the craftsmen ship must of took ages, the stained glass windows looked like it was made by a rainbow, on the ceiling was a mural of the heavens, it looked so life like that you could almost see the angles flying, and the whole structure looked as if it was lined with gold.

The Doctor and Jenna followed behind the prince as you walked up marble steps to the second floor. You sent a smile towards the Doctor, eventually you and the Doctor where trailing behind far enough to talk to him without being herd. "I can't believe you did this and you told him I was a princess! I am not or will ever be a PRINCESS! (said Jenna ). "What didnt, you want to explore time and space"? Said the doctor with a sly smile. "Of course but, staying with the prince? And how is that going to help us catch the Poestess?" "Well you see Jenna the Poestess could have gone anywhere in the universe to kill someone and it choose this planet, place and time to kill. So it's probrolly thinking about taking out one of the royals". Jenna sent out a slight gasp.

"Well Jenna this is you room" said the Prince. Jenna stopped and starred at the door, it had to be double her height. "And Doctor this is your room" it was the door right next to Jenna's. "Now if you need anything my servents will help you". The prince then bowed and went off. Jenna hesantly went threw the door. And inside was... Well breath taking. A king size bed was in the far right , with bright red and gold sheets. Then in the left of the room was a changing area and a wardrobe full of cloths. There was also a door that probrolly led inside of the Doctors room. Then what was most magnificent was towards the far left of the room, a gigantic window with a sitting area. When Jenna looked out she could see the whole kingdom, and bellow she herd the glorious music that was being played.

She opened the window and sat there just looking out the open window when suddenly something small and black wizzed past her window. "What was that" Jenna whispered to herself. All of the sudden there was a pounding at the door. Something was up, so she walked toward the door and opened it with procaution.

Outside was a little black creature, a little bigger then her head, that looked like a squid but with less tenticals and huge bulging eyes. /Is this the Poestess/ thought Jenna. Then all of the sudden the creatures eyes glowed red and jagged razor fangs came out of its jaw. "DOCTOR"! The Poestess pounced and aimed at her head, she dogged it. " They love killing people with one touch of the head", the Doctors voice kept echoing threw her head .The creature pounced once again and again Jenna dogged "Your a quick one" screeched the Poestess, "But not quick enough".

~the doctors new companion~

CLIFF HANGER! Yah sorry about that but I will get chapter 4 to you soon.

And here are some links of pictures of stuff threw out the story.

Jenna's dress- .

The Poestess- .


End file.
